A APOSTA
by Ligya M
Summary: Duas apostas, dois segredos. House, Chase, Cameron e Cuddy tentam, em 24 horas, mostrar que estão dispostos a tudo! xxx THANK YOU BROOKE
1. Chapter 1

BROOKE!

THANK YOU FOR ALLOWED ME TO DO THIS!!

N/A: Um pequena informação para os leitores. A historia parte do pressuposto de Pós Hunting – Chase e Cameron fizeram a festa numa One-Night-Stand -, e House e Cuddy tiveram um envolvimento no passado

A APOSTA

By Queen Brooke

Translate by Ligya Ford

CAPITULO UM

House e seu Gameboy estavam escondidos no quarto de um cara em coma. Ele não tinha casos naquele momento, e seu escritório estava muito fácil para Cuddy encontrá-lo e recrutá-lo para algumas horas extras na clínica. Ou, sabem, algumas dos mês que ele lhe devia. Ele particularmente não queria nenhum dos dois.

Mas ele estava entendiado. Ele tentou irritar o Wilson, mas Wilson tinha deixado claro que estava ocupado hoje e dedura-lo a Cuddy se ele não lhe deixasse em paz. Então, percebendo que isso lhe deixava sem opções, House correu para seu esconderijo. Ele queria ter um caso; sua mente estava zunindo e desde que não tinha nada médico para preenche-lo, ele estava pensando em mulheres. Ou uma em particular, para ser mais exato.

Era um pouco irônico que assim ele pensava, uma particularmente intimidadora rompeu na sala. Depois de vê-lo sentado com seu Gameboy, de novo, seus ombros caíram.

- House, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Checando sinais vitais. – ele devolveu prontamente, olhando para uma tela minúscula. – Sua audição não parece ser muito boa.

Ela suspirou.

- Clinica. – ela disse impacientemente. – Agora.

Ele fez beicinho.

- Mas doutora, minha perna dói. – ele chorou.

Cuddy atravessou os espaço entre eles, o olhando afiada.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou, não se importando em explicar o que ela estava perguntando. Ele sabia.

- Todos os três membros da sua equipe estão ajudando na clínica. – ela continuou. – Eles também são médicos qualificados e não deveriam estar tirando coisas de narizes de crianças tampouco, mas surpresa, surpresa, você acha que é muito superior para ajudar.

House a encarou.

- Foreman tirou alguma coisa do nariz de uma criança? – ele perguntou. – É melhor não ser mais legal que minha caneta laser, ou eu vou...

- House! – ela gritou, perdendo a cabeça. As sobrancelhas dele se levantaram.

- Tá vendo? – ele perguntou. – A audição desse cara não está nas melhores. Bom que eu chequei!

- Ele está em coma, House. – ela o lembrou. – e se você não estiver na clinica em dez minutos, você vai estar em coma também. – ela se virou e saiu.

House suspirou, desligou seu Gameboy, e apanhou sua bengala. Na verdade, passar um tempo na clinica era melhor do que ficar sentado ali, pensando em Cuddy. Além do mais, ele queria ver se seus ducklings tinham encontrado algo interessante... em algum orifício.

Chase já tinha tido o suficiente. Ele, Cameron e Foreman estavam trabalhando a seis horas agora, e não fazendo nada que fosse de algum uso, ou então viu: diagnosticar tosses, gripes, e dores de garganta não eram exatamente porque ele tinha ido a Escola de Medicina ou estudado tanto para fazer. O que mais irritava ele, contudo, foi encontrar seu chefe dormindo na cama do Sala de Exame Dois. Rolando os olhos, ele deu o seu sorriso mais charmoso a uma velha senhora sentada na cadeira perto dele, assegurando a ela que House estava bem. Depois dele prescrever um medicamento para artrite a ela e assegurar que ela estava longe da porta e que a porta estava fechado, seu sorriso sumiu do seu rosto. Ele se virou e empurrou House da cama.

O estrondo foi impressionante, fez mais barulho pelo fato de House ter começado a falar palavrões assim que bateu no chão. Ele levantou, olhando furiosamente para Chase.

- Que merda você fez? – ele perguntou.

- Por que você acha que não tem que fazer isto? – Chase exigiu. – Eu to me matando aqui, tirando coisas de nariz de crianças...

- Foi você! – ofegou House, interrompendo. – Me diga Dr. Chase, o que encontrou?

Chase rolou os olhos para a preocupação idiota de House.

- Uma moeda de 25 centavos. House, Cameron e eu estamos nos matando aqui...

- E o Foreman? – perguntou House, interrompendo de novo.

- E o Foreman. – concordou Chase. Como foi estúpido esquecer do Foreman.

House pareceu pensar nisso também. Atravessando um cesto de pirulitos e pegando um vermelho, ele disse:

- Interessante. Por que você mencionaria Dra. Cameron, mas não Foreman? – ele colocou um uma boca e levantou os olhos. Chase esperou.

- Oh, espere aí! – exclamou House, tirando o pirulito da boca. – Talvez não seja tão interessante. Me lembre uma coisa, com qual deles você dormiu de novo?

Chase o encarou.

- Eu não vejo onde minha vida pessoal seja da sua conta. – ele disse.

- Eu vejo. – disse House. – Você é meu empregado.

- Tecnicamente, eu sou empregado da Cuddy. – Chase o lembrou. House riu silencioso.

- Você vai dormir com ela também? – ele perguntou.

- Com certeza, esse é o seu trabalho. – Chase soltou antes que pudesse impedir.

O pirulito caiu da boca do House junto com seu queixo.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, e Chase riu.

- Bem, você fez, não fez? – ele perguntou. – Dormiu com ela?

House não negou.

- Como você sabe disso? – ele perguntou. House deu de ombros.

- Todo mundo sabe disso. – ele admitiu. House abaixou e pegou seu pirulito do chão.

- Bem, foi a muito tempo. – ele murmurou, colocando o pirulito de volta na boca.

- E nunca vai acontecer de novo? – perguntou Chase num tom de escárnio. Ele estava esperando que House viesse com um comentário totalmente rude. O que ele não esperava era que House o encarasse.

- Poderia se eu quisesse. – ele rosnou. Chase bufou; ele não pode evitar. Se deter não era a coisa mais forte nele hoje.

- Eu poderia ter a Cameron também. – adicionou House. O sorriu sumiu do rosto de Chase, sendo substituído por um olhar feio. House riu.

- O quê? – ele perguntou inocentemente. – Você não pode me dizer que ela não é fácil.

- Ela não é. – Chase estalou. – Na verdade, ela é o oposto. Não como a Cuddy, que deve ter sido fácil para em algum ponto ir pra cma com você.

House, ao invés de se ofender, riu. Seu cérebro zumbido tinha lhe presenteado com outra das suas idéias brilhantes.

- Que tal uma aposta? – ele perguntou a Chase, terminando seu pirulito com elegância. As sobrancelhas de Chase se levantaram.

- Que tipo de aposta? – ele perguntou devagar. House riu.

- Nós dois temos 24 horas para levar essas garotas pra cama. – sorriu maliciosamente. – Você fica com a Cameron. Eu fico a Cuddy.

Chase sorriu. Tentando não demonstrar o fato que ele não queria outra coisa a não ser fazer Cameron dormir com ele de novo, ele esticou a mão.

- Você tem uma aposta. – ele concordou, chacoalhando a mão de House. – 4: 12 de amanhã.

- Agora, quais são os termos? – perguntou House, pegando outro pirulito.

Chase sorriu.

- Eu tenho uma idéia...

XxLFxX

N/T: Well_, "Pípol"_! Ou melhor, Lis! Ta ai! Ao ler o segundo capitulo, fui obrigada a mandar um email para a autora e pedir sua autorização. Ela se sentiu super elogiada e me concedeu.

O que achou? Bom começo, hein?


	2. Chapter 2

BROOKE!

THANK YOU FOR ALLOWED ME TO DO THIS!!

Disclaimer: Não sou dona do House, mas bem que eu queria ser dona do Chase. Ai, ai... Ai que falta o ar...\o/

A APOSTA

By Queen Brooke

Translate by Ligya Ford

CAPITULO DOIS

Cuddy não estava tendo um bom dia. Ela tinha perdido um doador em potencial que havia mudado de idéia, seu cabelo estava todo encrespado, e ela havia encontrado House se escondendo jogando em seu Gameboy. De novo. Ela adorava ser médica e estava orgulhosa de quanto ela tinha conseguido, mas as vezes ela odiava seu trabalho. Verdade a ser dita, as vezes ela queria dar um tempo nos homens.

Uma batida na porta do seu escritório a distraiu dos seus pensamentos. Ela olhou pela porta de vidro e viu duas pessoas da equipe de House parados ali, sorrindo para ela nervosamente. Cuddy pediu para eles entraram, ainda com o pensamento perdido. Apesar do seu receio inicial sobre Cameron, ela tinha sido como ela. Ela, as vezes, viu um pouco da sua própria juventude, muita compaixão mesmo numa mulher jovem.

- Posso ajudá-los, Dra. Cameron, Dr. Foreman? – ela perguntou, sorrindo. Cameron sorriu de volta constrangida.

- Assina isso para nós? – ela pediu. – Houve um cancelamento, então Foreman e eu podemos fazer um MRI neste paciente agora, mas não fazemos idéia onde House está. – Cuddy balançou a cabeça enquanto passava os olhos no papel. Ela tinha algumas idéia onde House estava. Nenhum deles lhe dava confiança. Ela terminou de ler o papel; as dores de cabeça da paciente descrita e o histórico familiar não pareciam bons sinais, mas não era seu problema... ainda. Ela assinou.

- Obrigado. – disse Foreman, enquanto pegava de volta o papel das mãos de Cuddy. Ele e Cameron começaram a sair, mas Cameron hesitou na porta. Cuddy, com olhos afiados, viu o porque: Dr. Chase e uma senhora estavam indo até a Sala de Exame Dois, e Cameron não queria ser reconhecida por eles. Os olhos de Cuddy estreitaram. Foreman rolou os olhos.

- Dr. Foreman. – ela disse, e o jovem médico se voltou. – encontre outra pessoa para fazer o MRI com você.

- Por quê? – perguntou Cameron, antes de perceber que soou rude. Oh, bem. Tarde demais agora.

- Porque quero ter uma conversa com você. – disse Cuddy. Cameron acenou. Foreman rolou os olhos novamente e assentiu, saindo e seguindo para a sala das enfermeiras. Cameron hesitou, então se afundou na poltrona em frente a mesa de Cuddy.

- Sobre o quê quer conversar? – ela perguntou. Cuddy a examinou pensativamente.

- Eu sou sua superior... – disse Cuddy, e Cameron assentiu.

- Sim... – ela concordou.

- Então... – Cuddy continuou. – Sinto que tenho o direito de saber exatamente o que está acontecendo entre você e o Dr. Chase.

Cameron arregalou os olhos.

- Perdão...? – ela perguntou. Cuddy rolou os olhos.

- Vamos, Cameron. – ela disse. – o hospital inteiro sabe que algo está acontecendo. Mas ao menos quero saber se o que aconteceu afetará seus empregos.

Cameron olhou para o chão por um momento. Cuddy esperou.

- Nós dormimos juntos. – Cameron deixou escapar de repente. – Uma vez. E... eu não acho que vá acontecer de novo. Nós estamos bem com nossos empregos. Só está... estranho, um pouco. – Cuddy assentiu; ela sabia o que era aquilo.

- Então, você acha... – Cuddy começou, mas parou ao ver encontrar os olhos da jovem médica. Cameron parecia, bem... triste. E magoada. E Cuddy, apesar da sua obstinação, sorriu pra ela.

- Você... quer que isto aconteça de novo? – ela perguntou gentilmente. Cameron a olhou chocada.

- Bem, eu... uh, não tenho certeza. – ela gaguejou. Cuddy sorriu.

- Quer um conselho grátis? – ela perguntou.

- Claro. – concordou Cameron.

- Relacionamentos intra-escritórios raramente funcionam. – ela disse a ela. As sobrancelhas de Cameron se levantaram.

- Mas, então... porque não houve um problema em eu sair com House? – ela perguntou. Cuddy levantou os ombros.

- Bem, House é um caso especial. – ela lhe disse, sem necessidade. – Além do mais, você não dormiu com House, ou dormiu?

- Não! – disse Cameron, chocada. – Eu... uh, esqueci o House. – ela admitiu. Cuddy assentiu. – Mas você dormiu, não foi? – Cameron perguntou antes que pudesse parar. Deixa as coisas escaparem paracia algo normal pra ela hoje.

- Perdão? – disse Cuddy.

- Você dormiu com House, não foi? – ela perguntou.

Cuddy não podia negar.

- A muito tempo. – ela concordou.

- Bem, - disse Cameron, não tinha certeza se devia levar as coisas até ali. – você quer que aconteça de novo ?

- Bem, eu... uh, não tenho certeza. – ela admitiu. – Foi realmente a muito tempo. Não tenho certeza

A mente de Cameron rodopiou. Uma grande idéia se formou na sua cabeça, e se ela jogasse as cartas certas, ela apenas ganharia não só dinheiro, mas possivelmente poderia ganhar Chase.

- O que diz de uma aposta? – ela perguntou a Cuddy. As sobrancelhas da chefe se levantaram.

- Que tipo de aposta? – ela perguntou.

- Bem... – disse Cameron, preenchendo os buracos do seu plano na cabeça. – se há alguma coisa que eu sei sobre homens, é que eles reagem fortemente quando estão com ciúmes. Se House pensar que você está com alguém, você saberia...

- E você... – interrompeu Cuddy, vendo exatamente o ponto. – saberia exatamente como Chase se sente em relação a você. E então, vamos deixá-los pensando que estamos apaixonadas por alguém?

- Acho... que é melhor eles pensarem que estamos dormindo com alguém. – foi o pensamento correto de Cameron. – Vamos dar... 24 horas.

Cuddy esticou a mão, e Cameron a chacoalhou.

- Então... – disse Cuddy, tentando resumir a aposta. – as 4:12 hs de amanhã, você tem que fazer Chase pensar que você está dormindo com outro homem, e eu tenho que fazer House pensar que estou dormindo com outro homem. – Cameron concordou.

- Quais são os termos?

Cuddy sorriu.

- Eu tive uma idéia...

XxLFxX

N/A: Mais uma vez agradeço a Brooke por ter me permitido traduzir esta historia.

ONE MORE TIME I THANK BROOKE FOR ALLOWED ME TO TRANSLATE THIS STORY.

AGRADECIMENTOS A:

Lari, Poli, Naiky, Lalá, e Isabela – THANK YOU GIRLS!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Não sou dona do House, mas se fosse... eu estaria com Chase numa banheira bem quente._

A APOSTA

By QueenBrooke

Tranlated by Ligya Ford

CAPITULO 3

Foreman invadiu o escritório de Wilson, sorrindo. Não que um tumor cerebral fosse uma coisa divertida, de fato, era o oposto, mas ele ouviu diversas fofocas que significavam que ele estava num dos dias mais divertidos da sua vida. Ele estava surpreso em ver Wilson sorrindo, também.

- E ai? – perguntou Wilson, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Foreman levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Por que está tão feliz? – ele perguntou, ao invés de responder a pergunta.

- Bem... você ouviu a aposta de House e Chase, não ouviu? – perguntou Wilson. Os olhos de Foreman se arregalaram.

- Não. – ele disse devagar. – Mas eu ouvi sobre a aposta de Cuddy e Cameron.

Foi a vez dos olhos de Wilson arregalarem.

- É hora do almoço? – ele perguntou. Foreman levantou as sobrancelhas novamente.

- Não. – disse mais uma vez lentamente.

- Bem, - disse Wilson. – que tal irmos pegar alguma coisa? – Foreman riu.

Dez minutos depois, os dois homens estavam sentados na cafeteria do hospital com um saco de batatas, balançando suas cabeças.

- Eles vão se ferrar... grande. – Wilson refletiu.

- Quem se importa? – perguntou Foreman. – Este vai ser, o dia mais divertido da historia do hospital.

Wilson balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- É moralmente repreensível apostar numa aposta? – perguntou Wilson.

- Não achei que ia perguntar. – Foreman disse, rindo.

- Não, merda, não é. – ele engoliu uma batatinha. - Os caras ou as meninas?

- Meninas. – disse Foreman.

- Errado. – Wilson disse a ele. – Caras, sem duvida.

- Quais são os termos? – perguntou Foreman. Wilson não o olhou; seus olhos estavam seguindo os passos mancos de um certo médico fazendo o caminho até o escritório da diretora do hospital.

- Tenho uma idéia...

XxLFxX

- Dra. Cuddy! – pronunciou House, tomando um lugar no sofá com seu usual entusiasmo arrogante. Cuddy fingiu estar insatisfeita com sua chegada, mas por dentro, ela estava gargalhando.

"Que o jogo comece!" – ela pensou.

- O que você quer, House? – ela perguntou.

- Eu preciso de uma razão para ficar na sua presença? – ele fez uma graça.

- Precisa. – ela devolveu. E ele riu.

- Eu quero um caso. – ele disse. – A paciente com o tumor cerebral. Posso ficar com ela?

Ela lhe deu um olhar incrédulo.

- Eu dei ela ao Wilson. – ela disse. – A garota tem um tumor no cérebro, House. Não é a sua área.

- Que engraçado. – ele riu. – Eu pensei que os diagnósticos cobriam tudo. De tumor cerebral a gravidez.

- O que você quer com ela?

- Estou de saco cheio. – ele disse.

- Faça algumas horas na clínica. – ela disse solucionando, enquanto se virava para sua papelada. Ela o ouviu levantar e suspirar. Ela não estava esperando, contudo, uma brisa gelada no seu pescoço ou um par de lábios direto na sua orelha. Ela não sabia como ele tinha chegado tão perto sem ela perceber; ela podia sentir sua barba por fazer, sentir sua loção pós-barba. Ela não pode deixar de tremer... e não de uma maneira ruim. Droga!

- Não. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, antes de trotar o máximo que sua perna deixava. Ele parou, na porta, e se virou.

- Cuddy?

- House?

- O que fazer esta noite? – ele perguntou, a fazendo levantar as sobrancelhas.

- Eu tenho um encontro. – ela lhe disse.

- Cancele. – ele mandou.

- Por que?

- Eu estou de saco cheio. – ele repetiu. – O Wilson tem um encontro com a esposa dele... Chase e Cameron... bem, quem se importa com eles, e o Foreman disse que não é legal ter um companheiro com uma bengala pra roubar carros.

Cuddy rolou os olhos.

- O que você quer, House? – ela perguntou.

- Sexo. – ele devolveu prontamente.

- Bem, chame uma prostituta. – ela lhe disse. – Eu realmente tenho um encontro.

- E daí? – ele perguntando, mancando mais uns passos se aproximando dela. – Desde quando eu dou a mínima para os homens com quem você sai? Eu estou de saco cheio. Venha ver TV comigo.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu dou a mínima para este. – ela lhe disse. – Eu não vou cancelar. Pegue seu caso com o Wilson.

Confuso, sem saber se ele ganhou ou perdeu, House saiu da sala.

XxLFxX


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Não sou dona do House, mas queria ser dona do Chase. Nem sei por onde eu iria começar a brincar com aquela montanha-russa._

A APOSTA

By QueenBrooke

Tranlated by Ligya Ford

CAPITULO 4

- Diagnósticos diferenciais para um tumor cerebral. Prontos? Vão!

- É câncer. – Foreman disse de uma vez. – Paciente terminal. É perda de tempo.

- Não necessariamente. – discordou House, em pé ao lado do quadro branco, e marcador em mãos. – Vão!

- House, câncer se encaixa. – disse Cameron. – Foreman está certo. Não há argumento pra isto.

- Isto não é bem um diagnostico diferenciado. – disse House, mais pra si mesmo. – Como vou caçoar suas idéia se vocês não me dão nenhuma?

- Nós dizemos câncer. – Foreman apontou. House assentiu.

- Verdade. – ele escreveu câncer no quadro, então o riscou. Foreman rolou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que Cameron suspirou alto.

- Qual é a próxima? – ele perguntou, sorrindo sarcasticamente pra eles.

- Quais são os sintomas? – perguntou Chase. Ele estava tão cético quanto os outros, mas quem sabe? Talvez Cameron pudesse pensar ele estava sendo mais sensível.

Ela o olhou. Tanto pra nada. House, contudo, sorriu radiante.

- Dr. Foreman, – disse ele. – quais são os sintomas dele?

- Dela. – Cameron estalou, antes que Foreman respondesse.

- Por que, Dr. Foreman, você mudou sua cor de pele? E gênero? – House fez graça. Então seu olhos estreitaram. – O que você dizia?

- Os sintomas dela. – Cameron repetiu. – A paciente é uma mulher.

- Bem, isto é interessante. – disse House, agarrando sua pasta.

- O que é interessante? – Chase perguntou.

- Por que não é? – perguntou House, levantando as sobrancelhas da pasta por um segundo.

- Ela tem dores de cabeça, House. – Foreman adicionou. – É isto.

- Interessante... – murmurou House, mais pra si mesmo do que para seus ducklings. Ele fechou a pasta com barulho e jogou em cima da mesa. Depois ele escreveu "dores de cabeça" logo abaixo do "câncer" rabiscado, e colocou a caneta de volta no lugar. Olhou para eles esperançoso.

- Foreman, vá fazer uma ressonância. – ordenou. – Vou encontrar exatamente quais peças desse quebra- cabeça estão faltando.

- Você vai falar com a paciente antes de nós? – perguntou Cameron incrédula. House riu pra ela.

- Não morra de choque ou eu terei uma teoria a menos pra rir daqui a dez minutos. – ele ironizou. – Você e Chase fiquem aqui. Você pode ter... uma tempestade de idéias. – ele adicionou, com uma piscada para Chase, que rolou os olhos.

- Bem confiante. – murmurou pra si mesmo. Cameron suspirou, então se levantou, e foi na direção da porta.

- Onde você vai? – ele perguntou. Confiante ou não, House tinha lhe dado uma grande oportunidade para começar a ganhar a aposta.

- Até o Wilson. – ela lhe disse. – Ou Cuddy. Eles são os únicos que chegam perto de controlá-lo.

- Você acha que ele precisa ser controlado? – perguntou Chase, interessado. Ela riu.

- Eu acho que ele está tratando a paciente como uma espécie de jogo. – ela lhe disse. – Ele está entediado.

- Bem, e se ele estiver certo? – Chase sugeriu. – E se nós encontrarmos algo e salvarmos ela?

Cameron o olhou, intrigada.

- Você acha que ele está certo? – ela perguntou, o fazendo rir.

- Não tenho certeza. Eu acho que ele ficará furioso se voltar aqui e não te encontrar.

Ela assentiu, e sem uma palavra, se deixou cair numa cadeira a frente dele. Chase sorriu.

- Cameron? – ele perguntou. Ela olhou pra cima. Ela examinava suas unhas.

- Diz.

- A gente pode conversar? Por um minuto? – ela lhe deu um olhar estranho.

- Nós podemos conversar até House voltar. – ela lhe lembrou.

- Nós dormimos juntos. – ele mencionou. Não era bem o que ele queria dizer.

Ela o olhou, divertida.

- Dormimos, sim. – ela concordou. Se forçando a continuar, ele disse:

- Não acha que deveríamos conversar sobre isto?

- Chase, eu estava chapada. – ela o lembrou. – Eu... sinto muito. Okay?

- Você sente muito. – ele repetiu com uma voz leve. Ela o olhou com um tipo de pena. Se ele olhasse mais de perto, ele teria visto um arrependimento. Ela não sentia muito, mas ela não podia perder a aposta com Cuddy.

- Tirei vantagem de você. – ela continuou.

- Não. – ele disse forçosamente. Ela olhou das suas unhas para ele. – Você não tirou vantagem de mim, Cameron. Era isso o que eu queria dizer. Eu quis isso. Eu... quero.

Merda. Honestamente, o que ela deveria fazer? Ele era o homem dos seus sonhos. E aqui estava ele, confessando... bem, algo. E ela seriamente tinha que fingir que estava dormindo com outra pessoa? Merda.

- Vou ver o que House está fazendo. – ela lhe disse, se levantando, correndo pra porta sem olhar pra ele.

- Cameron, espere! – ele implorou, mas ela já tinha ido.

XxLFxX

**Erica, Poli** e **Isabela** – Valeu pelas rewiews! Estou preocupada a autora parou de postar. Vou mandar uma mp pra ela e implorar.


End file.
